Life
by Sarah Nobili
Summary: Bella comes back to Forks after years of being away, she would be surprise to see how much the town has change, but she would end up realizing that she came back on the right time, to find love, to reconnect with old friends and even to save one of them. **Not all the couples would be cannon**.


Bella comes back to her birth town with his father she has miss it much that she care to admit and now she is really looking forward to be reunited with her old friends, specially her best friend since kindergarten, Alice. But Bella has not idea how much Alice has change as long as her old school.

 **Chapter 1**

Bella look trough the window of her room while the rain covered every single centimeter in the floor, the drops of watter sliding down the glass of the window and she could felt the cold. She missed it, not much rain and cold in California. She was going to miss her old School and her old friends but she was also very excited to be back. She wonder how would her friends react to seeing her after 5 years. She talked once in a while with almost everyone, well at least the one's that had a Facebook account.

Angela was a sweet girl, always the best of the class, and for what she could see in her facebook page she started dated Ben, Bella didn't knew Ben he must have move after she left. Mike and Jessica had been in an on and off relationship for the last 2 years, they were currently together. Jacob changed a lot in the lasts years, she almost didn't recognized him, she only knew it was him because Angela tagged him on the photo, he was buff and gorgeous. She had seen some new kids in the pictures too. Bella was actually very excited to reconnect to all of them.

The one person she did lose contact completely was her best friend Alice, they talk everyday for the first months but they started to drift apart and Alice wasn't on facebook. Bella knew that wasn't an excuse but after some time they just stop calling each other. Bella was sure Alice would understand.

-Bella!- Charlie called Bella from down stairs -Hurry up honey you are gone be late for your first day of School- Bella hurry up to put her shoes on, grab her backpack and went downstairs were Charlie was waiting for her -Common Bells I'll drop you in my way to the station-

-No Dad it's Ok, I talk to Angela, she is going to pick me up- Bella didn't want to arrive to School in the Sheriffs car. Bella give him a kiss when she got downstairs

-Ok, Bells. I want you to be careful on school, we know that someone it's selling drugs to students in the premises of the school and I want you be...-

-It's Ok dad, I know the don't do drugs speech, plus I doubt any of my friends it's involved in drugs-

-Don't be so sure-

-Don't worry so much dad- Angela honked

-It's my job-

-Bye dad, see you tonight-

-Bye Bells, have a good day-

-Thanks-

When Bella came outside she saw Angela coming out of her car running to give Bella a big hug -It's so good to have you back- Bella knew that Angela really meant it, that was the good thing about her she was sincere and her hug felt really good.

-I am very glad to be back- Bella notice the guy standing next to Angela only after Angela broke the hug.

-This it's my boyfriend, Ben- Bella offered him her hand -Ben, Bella-

-Nice to meet you Bella- Ben said shaking her hand -Angela hasn't stop taking about you since she knew you were coming back-

-Same here, well don't believe everything she saids-

-Let's go we are getting all wet- Angela started walking to her car -This year it's going to be awesome-

The ride to school wasn't long but Angela didn't waist one second, she put Bella up to speed about everything that had happen in the last years on Forks, the biggest news was the arrival of some new kids about 2 years ago and according to Angela they were great and gorgeous. Ben remain in the back seat letting them reconnected. Bella asked about everyone and Angela answered every question she had.

When they arrive to school she spotted her friends standing near the entrance, she saw Jessica and Mike holding hands, Tyler, Lauren and Erik talking with 4 others that she didn't recognized, those must be the new kids that Angela was talking so much about. Three of them were guys and one girl, all incredible gorgeous, the tallest with curly hair and huge muscles has hugging the girl, who it was like a model took from a magazine, blond hair and perfect curves, the other 2 were standing next to them, the one with blond hair look so much like the girl that Bella though they had to be related, the last one was by far, according to Bella, the most beautifully of all, bronze hair, tall and with green eyes, his face seems to be like a Greek God. Bella. Angela and Ben started to walk tours them, Bella was starting to fell a little nervous she was excited to see her friends again but she didn't like being the center of attention.

-Hello- Angela said when they reach the group -Look who it's back-

They all took their time hugging her and telling her how much they missed her, none felt as real as Angela's hug but she endure it, once it was over, Angela made the introductions with the new kids.

-Bella meet, Emmett and Rosalie,- she pointed to the tall guy with curly black hair and the girl that look like a model, they both gave her a welcoming smile, Bella smiled back.

-We are so happy you are here, Angela has talk a lot about you, we are very excited to get to know you- Rosalie talk with a big smile in her face, her welcoming felt more sincere that Jessica's.

-Yeah, Bella, welcome back- said Emmett also smiling

-Jasper- Angela pointed at the guy with blond hair

-Nice to meet you Bella- Jasper voice was deep and serious, he didn't smile back, he wasn't as welcoming as the other two.

-You are going to have to forgive my brother Bella- Rosalie said shaking her head -He forgot how to act like a human-

They all laugh, apparently there was joke that Bella wasn't getting. The last guy, the one Angela hadn't still introduce to Bella, grab Jasper hand and shake in the hair -Nice to meet you Bella- he said this with a robotic voice. We all laugh.

Jasper rolled her eyes and push him away -You all are idiots- He grab his backpack and walked tours the building.

-Bella this it's Edward- Angela continued the presentations as if nothing had happened, Edward came forward and took Bella's hand gave it a good shake.

-Nice to meet you Bella, I know how hard moving can be, so if you need anything to catch up in classes you can let me know, I'll be happy to help you- Bella could felt an electric shake coming from her hand, and her stomach felt weird, he was even more gorgeous up closed and smiling.

-Thanks...-

The bell rang and they all walk to their classes. Bella had Math and English in her first period, she had them both with Angela, Ben and Edward, they all wake together to their class room. They classes were uneven fold, since Angela and Ben were sitting together Bella had to sit with Edward, she was more that happy to spend the next hours sitting next to him. He was very chivalrous, he would pull her chair and hold her books when they switch classrooms, he even walk her to her locker to leave all her other books in there. And when they get to go to lunch he carried her tray, Bella keep thanking him and smiling.

They all sat on the same table, they were different conversation being held on the table, Emmett and Edward were talking about cars with Tyler; Mike, Jessica and Lauren were talking about their first classes of the day, Rosalie, Ben and Angela would talking about some up coming movie that they all were going to see next week. Jasper didn't show all the time they were in the cafeteria. Bella was scanning the room looking for two of her friends that she hadn't seeing so far, but they were not in the cafeteria, every time some would walk in Bella would look to see if it was them but it was never them. Bella tough that by this time Alice would have at least call her or maybe she didn't know that Bella was back in town. The other person Bella was dying to see it's Jacob, she was really looking forward to see him, but he, like Alice, was also no where to be found.

-Who are you looking for ?- Rosalie's voice bough her attention back in to table -You have been looking at the door every time some one walks in-

-I was kind of looking forward to see some of my other friends but they are not here- Bella said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

-Who are they, maybe I can help you find them-

-Jacob Black and Alice Brandon-

-Jacob ? his names those sounds familiar but I don't think there it's any Jacob that it's in our same year, and I don't any Alice Brandon, sorry-

-Bella, sorry I forgot to tell you, Jacob it's being home school for the last two years, after his father's accident he wanted to be at home so he can help out- Angela was the one who answered.

-What? I have no idea he did that-

-Yeah, his dad was left in a wheel chair and her sister coming back home with the twins after her divorce, so he wanted to be at home to take care of his dad and help her sister with the kids-

Bella knew that Jacob was a generous soul, and he adores his sister so it makes sense that he wanted to help but he was making a huge sacrifice. Bella smiling remembering how much peace she had felt just being around, he was one of those person you can't help to love.

-If you want to we can visit him today after school- Angela offered

-Sure, I mean if that's ok with you, I'll really like to go see him, and since I don't have a car yet- Bella felt she was taking advantage of Angela, but she couldn't wait more to see him.

-Not a problem-

-And about Alice, she doesn't hand out with us anymore, but she it's here, well she it's still going to this school but...-

-When she bothers to come- said Jessica, who was listening to their conversation -But you wouldn't recognized not even if you had her in front of you-

-Has she changed that much?- Bella asked

-Yes- said Angela with a sad expression in her face -To the worst I am afraid.-

-I over hear one of the professor talking to her last week, for what I understood it's going to take a miracle for her to pass this year- Jessica of course had all the gruesome details, she was always into gossiping.

-That's impossible. She it's an A student- Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

-Was an A student, but after her dad died Alice was completely depress and they were having money problems, apparently between the hospital bills and the death of Mr. Brandon they were left almost homeless, her mom had to get two jobs to survived and after a while she remarried, that was when Alice completely changed- Jessica seem to be enjoying providing Bella with all this information.

-Alice it's in English with us, the professor gave me some her homework and some extra work to help her pass I also have her homework for her other classes, I am going to drop it at her house, if you want we can pass by her house in our way to visit Jacob- said Angela pointing to a big folder she had in her lap.

-Thanks Angela, that'll be great, but why are the teachers sending her homework with you? Why it's she getting it her self?-

-Well, she it's sick, that's why she isn't in here today-

-Yeah right, now they call it sick- said Jessica with a smirk in her face

-Jessica don't be so cruel- Angela call out to Jessica

-What's going on?- Bella was interrupted by the bell announcing that the next period had started.

Bella couldn't concentrated much in her Biology class, she was thinking in her two friends who's lives seem to change so much since the last time she saw them. They were going trough a lot and she knew it but she never bother to call them and now she was felling bad, specially for Alice, she knew how much Alice loved her dad and losing him must have devastated her. She wanted to do the right thing even if it was to late.

Bella was anxious to leave, so after the last period she practically run to where Angela had parked her car, she waited in there for her, Angela show up a couple of minutes later, she said took some time to said goodbye to Ben, who was catching a ride with some of the guys. Bella was relieve to know that he wasn't coming, she didn't have anything against him but she'll rather be only her and Angela. As soon as Angela got her car they left.

Angela was driving tours Alice's house when she said -I am going to drop her homework and wait in the car, I am not interesting on going in that house, her stepfather gives me the chills, I hope you don't mind-

-It's OK Angela- Bella said with a serious tone in her voice, she couldn't believe they all turn their back on her, she was as much of a friend to all of them as Bella was.

Angela stopped the car in front of Alice's house it was pretty much as Bella remembered it. -I know what you are thinking, I can see you are mad, but it's not like we didn't tried to be her friend, she just push everyone away and there was nothing we could do-

-I am not blaming any of you, I am mostly mad at myself for not staying in touch with her, but she it's not in any of the social network and I don't have her cell phone number-

-She doesn't have one, her stepfather doesn't want her having one apparently he thinks that if she doesn't have phone she won't be able to keep in touch with her friends, but she uses her boyfriends when she needs to- Bella look at her intrigued -I was dropping in some homework for her last week when I hear her talking about with one of her friends-

-So, she has a boyfriend and other friends why aren't they helping her with her school problems?-

-The boyfriend it's Alice's biggest problem, Bella- Angela opened the door and grab the folder with Alice's homework -And as for her friends, those people aren't her friend at all-

Bella grab Angela's arm preventing her from getting out -What about her being sick? Why did Jessica may that comment?- Angela seem uncomfortable with Bella's question -Angela tell me-

-Ok, I am not saying it's true but the rumor on school it's that Alice it's not sick that she OD last week, Alice it's involved in drugs- Bella let go of Angela's arm, she felt like someone has drop a bucket of cold watter on her.

-Drugs? No, that can't be it- Bella's voice was beyond mad

-It's just a rumor Bella- Angela defend herself

-I don't believe it, it's not true- Bella almost yelled at her

-I am not saying it is, you asked why Jessica made that comment and I told you don't kill the messenger-

-Sorry Angela, I just can't believe this-

-Let's go-

They walked to the door and ring the bell. They waited for a while until someone came to the door, based on Angela's reaction Bella assumed it was Alice's stepfather.

-Hello, Mr. Davis, We are here to see Alice, we have her homework- Angela seem very uncomfortable. -Can I leave it with you?- she wanted to drop that folder an run

-Do I look like her messenger? Get in- They both entered the house and he closed the door behind them -Alice ?- He yelled to the stairs -Two girls are here to bring your homework- There was not answered -It's a waist of time if you asked me- Angela and Bella shared a look -I told her if she fails this years it's going to get a job at the super market, I am not going to be raising a parasite if she refuses to study then she better get used to working- Neither of them said a word -ALICE-

-Fuck off, leave me alone- Alice's voice came from upstairs

-You want to come here and said that to my face- Alice's stepfather was beyond mad -If were up to me you'll be on the streets were the scum like you should be-

Alice materialized in the top of the stairs -Leave...- Alice stop in mid-sentence when she saw Bella and Angela. while Bella was frozen, Alice seem a completely different person, Jessica was right she wouldn't knew it was her if she would have seen her at school, she had her hair short barely reaching her shin, it was straight and blue, not like light blue more like electric blue and some locks of her hair where pink.

-Hi Alice- Angela show her the folder -I brought your homework-

-Come to my room- she said and she disappear again in the second floor, they walk upstairs and found her room pretty fast. Bella was still in shock after seeing her, it wasn't only her hair, her cloths too, she had a T-Shirt without sleeves the T-Shirt reaches her mid-tie and her pants had holes in her knees. But what got Bella's eye was the tattoo she had her entire arm tattoo, started in her shoulder and ended on her wrist, the design had a snake curling around her arm with roses and butterflies all around it.

Alice was sitting on her bed when Angela and Bella entered her room, the room was yelling as much as her personality, everything in her room it was a representation of her rebellious. There were drawings on the wall, mostly of them where very disturbing, but beautiful done.

 _Did Alice painted this?_

-They want you to have all this done for next week Alice- Angela gave her the folder, Alice stand up and grab it.

-For next week ? This it's to much- she said looking at the pages.

-Sorry Alice-

She left it over her desk, her books and notebooks. it wasn't until then that Bella noticed that Alice didn't have a computer in her room, everyone owns a computer this days, specially the students, in this era it's a necessity -Thanks Angela- She turn to see Bella -You didn't recognized me did you?-

-To be honest, no-

-Figures, I saw it in your face-

-Do you need help with your homework? I can help you catch up. It seems it's getting out of hand- Bella pointed at the other folders she had on her desk just like the one Angela had giving her.

-No, I got it cover- There wasn't an expression on Alice's face, Bella couldn't tell if she was mad or happy to see her. -You better go before...-

-This isn't a social visit, get that visit over and bring your ass down stairs- Alice's stepfather voice came through the door.

-Jesus, they are just dropping homework, child- Alice yelled back at him. A second letter they hear him coming up -Oh shit!- Alice run and grab a plate she had under the bed with a joined on it and toss it on the window she grab an air freshing it and spray it all over the room. Just when her stepfather opened the door.

-This place stinks, Alice- he saw the air freshing it on Alice's hand -What is that?-

-Easy Cheese- she hide it behind her back -I am having a snack, it's that OK with you?- her voice has defying him.

-Give it Alice- Bella understood why Angela had the chills with Alice's stepfather his face was scary, but Alice didn't seem afraid.

-NO, leave me alone- he grab Alice's arm so strong that Bella tough he was going to break it. He got the air freshing it from her hand.

-This again Alice? Where are they ?-

-I don't know what you are talking about-

-I'll find them even if I have to torch this place down-

-You touch one thing on my room and I'll cut your ball off- a slap cross Alice's face and she ended on the floor. He raise his hand to hit her again but Bella got in the way.

-She wasn't doing anything- Bella was scared out of her mind, but more for Alice that for her self.

-If I found out that you are doing this again you'll be living in the street Alice- he toss the can at her and left the room.

-Bastard- Alice yelled after he had left she got up and kit the door -This it's my father's house you can't kick me out-

Angela and Bella shared a worried look. It's this what's going on in Alice's life, it's she being abused by her stepfather ? Alice sit on her desk chair. Bella got close to her -Alice ...?-

-Leave me alone, Bella- she said getting a notebook an grabbing a pencil -Thanks for stopping by but if you don't mind I have a lot of shit to do- and she started drawing something.

-Alice if your stepfather it's...- this time it's Angela who spoked

-I am fine I don't need your pity, you hear my step-ass this it's not a social visit, you know where the door it's- Bella could swore she saw two tear sliding down her cheeks right before closing the door.


End file.
